The Lost Empire
by Air of Infinity
Summary: After discovering an ancient alien planet on a Rakattan star map. Dark Councle Member, Darth Nox and the Head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge Goes to the planet to investigate. Republic Fleet shows up, Something go wrong. First Story enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own neither of the Star Wars or Halo franchise

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction so please try not to flame to harshly and I would Really like constructive criticism**

 **The Lost Empire**

 **Unknown Regions**

Darth Nox was at the command bridge's viewport of his personal, Harrower class Dreadnaught named the Maelstrom, that is currently overlooking a planet that was recently discovered on a Rakatan Star map by an old ally, Talos Drellik. Talos worked in Imperial Reclamation, had told him the location of the planet.

It has been three weeks since the discovery of the map which oddly enough it had only one star system was marked. In his opinion the planet was very interesting because of the large artificial structures on the surface and in space around the planet. From what Talos could tell him from the small amount of ruins that they could enter that the species that owned the planet were older than the Infinite Empire.

*Holo communicator Terminal beeping

Moving away from the viewport Nox moved toward the table. "Xalek report what did you uncover" asking his apprentice

"My lord" responded Xalek while bowing before his master. "After going through ancient text and cross-referencing with what we could recover and I believe the ruins are from an ancient species that the Rakata referred to as the Precursors." Looking at his master feeling a sudden peak in curiosity through the force as he could not see his master's face do to a mask that adorned the Darth's head.

"Precursors?"

"Yes my lord, from what we could recover, they probably had technology that could put Gree technology to shame. I doubt the Empire will be able to reverse engineer any of this for centuries if not longer."

"Alright, tell HK-51 to take what weapons, artifacts or technology that you can and bring it back to the ship." Nox stated before ending the Holo.

* * *

 **Three Days later**

Sitting in his personal chambers, Nox was sitting in his chambers meditating while dwelling deep in the force. Ever since Xalex brought back the artifacts, he sensed a disturbances in the force unlike what he had ever felt before, it was as if these Precursors artifacts had a presences in the force but at the same time they felt like an echo in the force as if it was not there or was removed. He was the head of the sphere of ancient knowledge and he had never heard of anything quite like this.

For the fact that he had no clue as to what this is, so he decided to call a friend of his Lord Jaesa the Emperors Wraths' wife. She had a unique force ability that allowed her to see with the force the nature of almost anything. An amazing gift he must admit. He hoped though, even if it was a long shot that she could see into the unique nature of the force presence around the Precursors devices.

Lord Jaesa he presumed would also bring her husband the Emperor's Wrath inspect what he had discovered before leaving to return to wagging war against the republic. Wrath was good ally better than any he had ever had as they worked together in many situations, that is how he met Jaesa when they were tearing through the Dread Master forces on Belsavis to get to a downed Imperial cruiser called the Fatality.

* * *

 **Hanger Few hours later**

Darth Nox was staring into space at the three other imperial dreadnoughts that were in the system the Tempest and the Dying Star, along with five battlecruisers, three capital ships, four Terminus destroyers. and seven frigates that were orbiting. After receiving a message from Wrath that he had entered the system and was now waiting for him to dock with the Maelstrom. After a few minutes of waiting he saw Wrath's ship on approach.

Signaling for the troops that were in the hanger to form a honor guard when the ships touches down. Upon the ship settling down in the hanger, the Wrath exited from his ship along with his wife Jaesa, strood past the honor guard, and greeted the Darth.

"Darth Nox, good to see you my old friend" Wrath said.

"Good to see you too, I trust that you and your wife got my message and kept it confidential on a need to know basis."

"Indeed, we did keep it confidential to need to know. May you take us to the Artifacts." Wrath said getting straight to the point.

"Follow me then." Nox said replying to Wrath's comment as he directed them to the turbolift.

"So what can you tell us about the Artifacts and about what you uncovered on the planet." lord Jaesa inquired of Nox due the fact what the message he sent only what he wanted them to know in case of interception, along with the coordinates of the planet in the unknown regions.

"Almost all of the alien infrastructure that are on the planet in inaccessible to my forces and the language used is indecipherable without better point to reference with known languages." Nox explained to Jaesa and Wrath. "The materials used to make the structures are very resilient to damage by the pieces that we picked up from site Delta which were parts of a collapsing structure. We tested those part against many different types of attacks, I even had parts for the structure moved into orbit to be targeted by our turbolasers, it was able to withstand almost twenty-five shot before showing any stress or damages. the materials are also lighter than durasteel.

"Interesting if we can reverse engineer what this civilization used to create the material then we can gain an upper hand on the Republic." Jaesa said.

"Indeed, just imagine starfighter with this type of metal on them they would be almost invincible." Wrath added to his wife's comment.

The turbolift that they were in came to a stop at the research and development level. Nox walked and and motioned for the Wrath and Jaesa to follow. as they followed Nox they took this time to look at what they could through any of the windows to see what they could.

Nox on the other hand contacted Talos that he was bringing friends to the main research room and that Talos should meet them there.

After telling the archaeologist what he need to know. Nox then lead Jaesa and Wrath past the rest of the rooms to get to the main research room that was a little bit away. Upon entering the room he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lady Jaesa attention was captured by the precourse technology that was centered in the room had caught her attention.

As Lady Jaesa moved toward the alien device, while Nox made a motion with his hand to activate a holoprojector to display what notes have been taken since he last tried to uncover the secrets of the device.

"Jaesa, you may go through my notes or use anything that you need. Wrath and I will leave and go to a nearby room to discusses other important matters." Nox mentioned before walking out with Wrath following not long after.

* * *

"How is the war against the republic going have we gained any new systems under our control? How has Darth Marr been fairing on the front?" inquire Nox.

"Marr has fair well and has captured four new systems but Moff Ragnus forces have be forced out of two," Sighed Wrath, "I have heard that the exploratationary division has discovered a new star system."

"Tell Marr once I'm done here I will return to the front. With all this advanced alien technology here, I can not abandon this."

"I understand, the previous implications that were discussed earlier would give us a defendant advantage in dismantling the Republic."

"On another note has Emperor's Spirit tried to break out of the Rakatan mind trap or is it holding strong?"

"No, Vitiate's soul has not been able to weaken the Rakatan device, will be only a few weeks before the ritual is complete to completely bind Vitate's to the device." Wrath replied with confidence, "I will be leaving shortly to return to the front lines"

"Send Marr my regards" Nox replied before leaving the room to head to his quarters a few decks above while Wrath went back to his starship.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lord Jaesa was not having a good time with the alien artifact or with Nox's notes. Nox's notes stated that the device had somehow a presences in the force from his meditations. But when she meditated near the device she felt few other anomalies spread sparsely throughout the galaxy and even felt some beyond. What also felt weird was that she felt that she heard a voice or voices when she was meditating. For the ones that she felt outside of the galaxy raised some questions, who were they and what were they, among many more questions.

She continued to sit in her meditative stance for a few minutes before getting to go find Darth Nox. As she was getting up she looked at the ancient device before heading to the door.

Just before she reached the door. She froze as images of giant War ships firing upon on another, civilians fleeing while alien organization of various sizes were attacking, changing to a vision of a giant ring which had a glowing mass at the center before exploding outward. "Agh" she cried out in pain as she felt an echo of death through the force then collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 **1 Day later**

 **Bridge**

It's been a day since Jaesa was brought down to Medbay with mental exhaustion which Nox had no doubt that it was caused by the force. He was currently dealing with a notion that something major was going to happen soon and he wonder how soon.

He had just received word that Jaesa had woken up per his orders. Just as Nox was about to leave the bridge one of the bridge officers at one of the sensor consoles said something that that got his attention.

"Sir, I have got two unidentified masses have appeared at the edge of sensor range and are holding. Might be ships, sir"

"Can you tell what type of ship or object is out there

"Negative, they are too far away to get any visuals or definite scans, sir."

"Alright, keep an eye on it. If you want send a probe out." Nox said acknowledging the sensor officer. "Bring shields online and tell all other ships to do the same and be on guard until the object can be identified."

As alerts sounded throughout the fleet the unidentified objects suddenly rapidly increased in speed before making a small hyperspace jump before firing upon the imperial fleet.

"Sir, those were Republic warships on the scanners" the sensor officer said in shock as three imperial cruisers went down before their shields got to full power.

Furrowing his eyebrows behind his mask Nox stared out the viewport he counted 17 Valor capital class cruisers and 20 Hammerhead class cruisers, at least 7 carriers, and numerous corvettes.

It's an invasion fleet.

"Comms tell all forces on the ground that they have thirty minutes to get back to the fleet before we retreat." Nox said with only a little bit of anger leaking into his voice since he now knew there was a traitor on one of the ships in the fleet probably SIS. "Tell all ships to begin in thirty minutes to retreat to a safe distance before I destroy the planet with a force storm."

"My lord, the republic ship the New Hope is hailing us" stated the Comms officer

"Go ahead" Nox replied to the Comms officer before moving to the holo-table as it flickers to life revealing the Barsen'thor of the Jedi order and Grandmaster Shan.

"So by the fact that your fleet is here and this operation was above classified means that I have one of your operatives in my fleet somewhere?" Nox question before Shan or the Barsen'thor could open their mouths.

Barsen'thor ignoring Nox's statement spoke "Darth Nox, I am only going to say this once surrender now and we will spare your fleet and your men."

"I think I will take my chances Barsen'thor." Nox replied with disdain aimed at the jedi.

"Well your ha-" The Grandmaster tried to say before Darth Nox cut transmission with a wave of his hand as the bridge shook as the hundreds of turbo lasers and quad-laser cannons sounded off.

Moving back to the viewport Nox knowing that the battle will not go in his favor made a motion to Admiral Okul, before beginning to immerse himself in the force to influence the flow of battle so his men on the surface could get back to the ships. Across the imperial fleet those that felt fear no longer felt fear as a senses of peace and patriotism spread among. On the Republican side the opposite happen as their moral lowered.

* * *

 **Republic Fleet**

Barsen'thor felt from across the vast space the shift in the force that Nox had create.

"Grandmaster, Nox knows that this battle won't go his way; he is trying influence it," Barsen'thor stated before questioning, "Why though?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Star Wars or Halo franchise

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction so please try not to flame too harshly and I would really like constructive criticism**

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Imperial Fleet**

 **Maelstrom**

Admiral Ditima Okul saw the signal the Darth had given him. Taking charge, he had a comm channel opened up between all ships in the fleet.

"All ships divert power from engines to boost shields and weapons. Tempest prepare your Silencer systems. All ships defensive positions," ordered the Admiral. "Ravager and Dying Star, go collect the shuttles leaving the planet." Tuning to the weapons officer, "Start the power up sequence for our silencer weapon system."

 _ **(Not used to writing combative dialogue or battle scenes so...I will do my best)**_

 **(15 minutes into the space battle)**

The current atmosphere of the bridge was chaos as shouts of Imperial ships being destroyed or damaged and logistical data from different bridge officers filled the room

A frown adorned the Admiral's face, and why shouldn't there were out numbered, out gunned, and they still had fifteen more minutes until evacuation was complete. He just wished the dark lord would cut his losses. So far he had lost the two capital ships that the fleet had, five frigates, and one destroyer. All he had remaining were three Harrower dreadnoughts, three Terminus destroyers, two battle cruisers, and two frigates.

"Order our remaining battle cruisers to target the nearest enemy capital with everything they have, then have them retreat back past the center of the Maelstrom," Okul ordered. As just moments ago he had received the order to use the Silencer and just had to draw the Republic forces closer to the Maelstrom.

He watched with great satisfaction as a few capital ships went critical as they were hit by overwhelming turbo laser fire.

Without looking away from the battle he could see through the viewscreen. He ordered the firing of the Silencer. The admiral smirked as he watched the beam of energy reach out and pass straight through two Republic Cruisers. This particular Silencer was a heavily upgraded form of a basic Silencer. Instead of stopping when making contact as it transferred energy, it pierced right through and continued as if it did not hit anything, provided if the defensive shields weren't strong enough to handle the weapons power. Only a few Republic prototype ships had the shielding to do so.

Firing several more times, most of the Republic capital ships would be destroyed. Grinning, Okul he ordered to fire the weapon again, targeting the cruisers that were trying to flank around the starboard side. Just after the super-weapon discharged, the comms officer shouted something which got his attention. The Republic had reinforcements dropping out of hyperspace right behind what remained of his fleet.

"Have the remaining destroyers and frigates shift focus to the new republic fleet," he spoke clearly with hints of irritation clear in his voice. "Keep formation, I will be right back." He stepped away from the viewport and moved toward the Dark Council member.

"My Lord," he spoke quickly before his tone changed to a slightly worried one, "There are only six minutes left until your deadline and the Republic have reinforcements arriving. I'm afraid they may try attempt to surround us to prevent our escape."

Darth Nox made no visible movement almost as if he didn't hear what the admiral had just said. He then cryptically said, "Try as they might, they will not stop us from making our escape."

'What does he mean by that? If we wait too long we won't be able to get away,' the admiral thought to himself in confusion, 'We've lost enough ships and those dreadnought cost ten years worth of a major mining colony's production.'

The admiral started to shout over to the crew in the bridge, "Tell the fleet to prepare to make a hyperspace ju-," he tried to say before he was cut off by a constricting pressure to his throat.

"If you value your life and that of your family's, you will do no such thing. I have our escape method handled," the Darth said in confidence as a warning before he let go of the admiral's throat then his voice became condescending, " Just have a little bit of faith. It's time."

Knowing the ships that were evacuating should be meeting up with the rest of the fleet, Darth Nox broke his concentration on his battle meditation and he began to channel his darkest and most powerful emotions.

Out in the vastness of space above the north pole of the alien planet, the fabric of space-time was being ripped asunder by a destructive storm of force energy that was forming and moving toward the planet. As the force storm approached the Precursor planet, the atmosphere began to distort and get pulled toward the storm creating destructive weather patterns all over the planet. As the closer the storm got closer to the planet, the earthly elements could be seen breaking apart from one another. Anyone left on the planet would not have a chance to escape as the planet's atmosphere was iodized destroying all electrical systems before it was ripped away from the planet.

It took only several minutes to shred the large body of rock and metal apart, not even Precursor structures survived.

Releasing his hold over the storm, letting it dissipate into nothingness, the dark lord once again began to channel the force, opening another Storm right above his fleet. This time the force storm was not created to be destructive but instead to warp the fleet to another star system.

Just before the storm was going to envelope the remnants of the Imperial fleet, the Republic fleet refocused their fire onto the bridge of the Maelstrom. Darth Nox's concentration was broken when several shots from the Republic fleet broke through the shields launching the sith lord toward the back of the bridge knocking him out.

The storm, now no longer under control slowed, its approach, not yet passing through the fleet. Electrical energy striking the largest ship in it path killing and damaging the crew also had another effect when one arc passed through one of the Precursor devices on the ship.

* * *

 **Within the Maelstrom**

The arc electrical passed through ship striking one of the precursor _**(not the one from before)**_ devices in storage hold. With unstable electrical force energy coming into contact with it, it began to power and overloaded the alien device.

* * *

 **In Space**

The storm began to collapse into itself as a spatial anomaly started to form in it's center. The anomaly took the form of a six and a half kilometer flat disk with a black center and a blue ring. After the storm was fully absorbed into the duel colored anomaly it begun to pull the imperial fleet into it.

When the fleet entered the event horizon, all personnel were knocked out as the ships moved drastically.

* * *

 **Location unknown,**

 **Time and Date unknown**

 **Holonet connection - unable to connect**

 **Warning Data corruption detected. Warning multiple Hull breaches detected. Warning Unknown ships detected. Diverting power to primary systems. Alert Main reactor offline, life support online.** These were some of the alerts that HK-51, Darth Nox's personal assassin droid, heard on as he approached and entered the bridge of the Maelstrom.

Scanning the bridge he spotted his master lying on the floor near the entrance to the turbolift. Moving quickly over to the prone figure, the droid immediately noticed the large piece of shrapnel that had practically cut off the Darth's right arm at the shoulder. Knowing his master would not like to bleed out and die such a pitiful death, HK activated his built in energy blade and finished the removal of the arm and at the same time cauterized the wound to prevent further bleeding.

After making sure that there were no other injuries that could threaten his lord's life he then moved away from the unmoving body. Looking around the assassin droid began to take notice of more bodies that were thrown about and the energy shield that separated him from the bridge and kept the room he was in from depressurizing.

Walking over to a console HK began lower the shield's energy levels to make it safe to pass through.

After passing through the energy shield HK immediately made his way to the primary command console. Inputting commands into the console a notification appeared showing the time it would take for the main reactor to come online along with other important systems.

Stepping away from the computer system, The assassin droid moved toward the hole in the left center of the bridge.

"Intrigued statement: Not what I expected to see."

 **AN**

 **This chapter was a long time coming.**

 **This would have taken long if it wasn't for a few of my friends that helped proof this.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Tell me what you think, how to Improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: first chapter**

"Intrigued statement: Not what I expected to see," HK said to himself, as he looked out into the void of space, what he saw made him run a quick diagnostic to make sure his photoreceptors are working properly. What the droid saw before him was a large metal sphere several hundred kilometers away though in perspective it was actually pretty small.

Turning back toward the entrance to the bridge, passing back through the shield he began to help the medical teams load the unconscious Darth onto a stretcher before escorting them to the medical room

 **20 days later**

It has been a long twenty day in HK's record, he was in charge of overseeing the repair and reconstruction of the Maelstrom's bridge and primary weapon systems along with other surviving ships. He also found out from going through the astrogation charts that they were not any where in known space. Along with not picking up any signals from the Empire or the Republic.

He had also moved what was rest of the fleet into orbit of a nearby planet to not draw the ire of whatever inhabitants of the metal planet were, though he was not able to confirm if there were any as scans could not pierce whatever metals the alien sphere was made of.

Besides the for the strange alien planet scans of the star system that the Imperial fleet had found themselves in. The scans also told the crew what the other types of planets in the system are volcanic, a Terran, 3 gas giants and an oceanic planet.

The planet that they were currently over was the Terran planet, but something about it was off or something that some of the sith onboard the Maelstrom had reported to HK. Aside from what the sith on the fleet had said scans have revealed a good location to start a colony.

Shifting his line of thought to the condition of his master. The Dark lord had yet to wake, from his inquiries with the medical staff a couple of days ago had shed some light on the condition of the dark lord. From what he was told by the medical staff that the his master was in a sort of coma which most likely caused by his show of power at the end of the space battle.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Colonization began of the Terran planet now dubbed New Kass by the surviving Imperial forces. The outpost for the colony was a Victory-class cruisers that they landed on the planet while the rest they put into a geosynchronous orbit above the colony.

The ships in orbit would remain there with a skeleton crew till they were needed the only exception being the Maelstrom and the other Imperial dreadnoughts.

 **Maelstrom**

 **Next morning**

It was mostly quiet in the medical bay with exception to the light beeping from life support systems and other medical equipment.

While most medical rooms had two to three beds in them but this particular room had only one and was under guard by a small group of HK-51s.

Inside the room the body that was laid on the bed twitched before making an audible groan. Seconds later the body opened its eyes to reveal a pair of sulfuric yellow eyes.

 **Minutes later**

"How long was I out?" Darth Nox ask the Medical droid that was attending him.

"You were out for approximately a month my lord. Vital signs are stable, you will need to get use to your new arm though." Spoke the medical droid that was attending to Darth Nox before continuing, "would you like me to physical therapy sessions for you sir?"

Before Nox could respond his loyal HK-51 assassin droid entered the room.

* * *

When HK walked into the room which is master was in he immediately took note how his master looked. To the assassin droid it had been a long time since he had seen his master's face when most of the time it was covered by his mask.

Now that the dark lord's face was uncovered HK could see the dark red skin with sharp bone protrusions of his master indicating that he was a Sith pureblood.

"Excited statement: Master! It's so good to see you up and moving again, it bring joy to my circuits." Spoke the assassin droid just seconds after he entered the room.

"Good to see you too, HK" The Pureblood spoke, "once I get cleared bring me up to speed."

"Reply: of course master I will be on the bridge when your done here." HK replied before he bowed and left for the bridge..

* * *

 **Couple hours later**

Darth Nox was staring out the Windows of the Bridge into space while in deep thought over what his conversation with HK entailed. They were in a new place with no Empire or Republic. He could start a new Empire out here but to the survivors they would be an Empire but lost one.

And the strange force feeling emanating from the planet was something that he could not begin to explain he would look into it sooner or later after all he has almost all the time in the world.

Turning away from the window he left to return to his quarters.

 **An: Thanks for reading please leave a comment but no Flaming.**

 **And I hope you all enjoyed**

 **I got this chapter out faster than the last :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own neither of the Star Wars or Halo franchise

 **AN: This is my first Fanfiction so please try not to flame to harshly and I would Really like constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Move her to Destilion. Her abilities will become useful in the future." spoke a dark mysterious voice, referring to a battered and beaten female human that laid within a stasis pod.

* * *

 **5 centuries later**

A sniper duo sat on top of a cliff overlooking an ex-Imperial compound that was taken over by the rogue Sith Lord Munas, on the planet Zekel. Their mission was to observe and provide support to a strike team that was coming to raze assault the base. Their peace and quiet was interrupted by a burst of static followed by a voice.

" _This is Strike Team Beta to A1-1. We are moving into position get ready to provide support, Over."_

"We copy that Beta we are ready on you signal." one of the snipers responded and turned to his partner "Hey Fiona, isn't you brother on Team Beta? Do you think he will tell us what he saw in there?"

The second sniper did not even bother to look at the other while lining up a shot at one of the compound's guards replied with very feminine identifying voice. "Probably not Malak, you know how these things go when rogue Sith are involved. And words for the wise get your eyes off my chest and down your scope."

The now identified Malak chuckled lightly at being caught and looked back down his site as multiple explosions rocked the former imperial outpost as the outpost power generators and other volatile substances went up in flames.

"I guess that's our cue!" Malak shouted as he began lineup his shots. He watch as the outpost personal run about in panic and confusion. Lining up a shot Malak pulled the trigger, the panicked unsuspecting grunt could not even make a sound as the vicious red energy bolt passed his head. He took several more shots with his sniper dropping more hostile combatants. He was about to take another shot when he saw something that make the mission complicated. Well not for him but for Team Beta, multiple CMI-K battle droids emerged from the outpost. CMI-K are a deadly class of anti personal battle droids that sport a pair of twin heavy blaster cannons, heavy shield generator, curved and angular armor, and they stand between 1 and 1.5 meters tall on four legs.

"This is A1-1 to strike team. Be advised, you have six CMI-Ks coming out of the base and moving toward your position over. We will provide fire assists but you have to drop their shields for use to drop them." while CMI-K armor was designed to deflect and absorb blaster bolts and slugs. High powered rifles like the snipers Malak and Fiona were using could pierce through a CMI's armor given the shields were down.

Malak continued to provide covering fire for Beta. He took out a group of Lord Munas apprentices that did not watch their spacing, when they walked by an explosive barrel. The explosion took down the four of them. He took his time aiming at a single male soldier that left himself particularly vulnerable, more than just being out of cover. Malak watched as the red laser bolt from his blaster crossed the distance and hit the man in his testicles causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Apparently Fiona saw what he did, "did you really have to do that?" she asked before she finished the man off.

Before Malak could respond Team Beta came over the comms informing the duo that the CMI droids' shields were down. Lining the two sniper took no time in lining up their shots. It took multiple shots to pierce the armor causing the droids to explode in a beautiful mushroom clouds as their asset denial protocols activated.

"Thanks A-A1, we are moving into the base now." They watched Strike Team Beta entered the base, while they were no long able to provide support they continued to take out left over enemy force.

A half hour passed by without anything happening Malay and Fiona continued to watch the base when the ground beneath them started shaking. Which in itself was odd enough as it was they continued to watch the base when a towering energy wave grey in color erupted from the base killing all life in its path turning it to ash. Malak and Fiona had no chance to feel fear before it consumed them.

* * *

 **Few days later elsewhere**

"It has been confirmed that the planet Zekel has suffered major ecological, and atmospheric damages due to large destructive tectonic shifts. There are no reported survivors. In similar news Emperor made public statem-." The holoprojector flickered off.

Hk-51 placed the holoprojector's remote down. "Statement: The Maelstrom is now obsolete."

 **Elsewhere**

 **Location - Himara system**

 **Himara Prime**

"Can you imagine what these Forerunners were capable of before they disappeared," stated Talos Drellik, that was interacting with a hard-light interface within a Forerunner research outpost on a planet that was recently discovered on a colony near the edge of Imperial space.

The colony in the future would most likely become a major mining colony due to its rich amounts of natural metals. And the planet could also collect geothermal energy from the many volcanoes and lava flows near the polar regions.

Talos Drellik, had lived for several thousand years he still loved the thrills and wonders of an archaeology dig. He had served Darth Nox, the Emperor of their new empire, loyally for years before the events that occurred at the Precursor planet and for his loyalty he was rewarded in a way he could never imagine. Immortality! Well not truly immortal as his life was bound to the life of the Emperor. While if he was to die it would cause Nox extreme pain for untold years, but if Nox was to die he would die too. Due to such a link he could at times communicate with the Emperor telepathically, or he would receive assignments from the Hand of Kallig, one of the few branches that reported to the Emperor.

Another figure in the room looked away from her work in thought, "That is truly something to imagine Mr. Drellik and there is still so much we don't know about them," replied Dr. Kigo, a well-stature female Sith Pureblood with not much higher than five-foot seven. She had her cybernetic left arm extend out scanning the Forerunners terminals."I wonder since they were this advanced what happened to them and how far did their empire's influence reach?"

"Truly a good question," Drellik responded typing away on the Forerunner terminal trying to decipher the text before continuing, "Did they leave on their own will, if so I wonder where did they disappeared to? I honestly would find it hard to imagine leaving behind all this behind, or were they -?"

A loud beeping sound rang interrupting Talos question. The sound came from a small Holonet communicator indicating a call was coming in. Talos looked at the communicator with annoyance before making way over to answer the call. First thing he noticed was that the call was coming from the Hand of Kallig. He synced a headset that he was wearing to the communicator for a more private conversation as conversation with the Hand are usually classified.

"Talos Drellik, here." answered the call politely even though he was annoyed with them interrupting his research.

"Mister Drellik, the Emperor is recalling you from your assignment on Himara Prime. There has been a discovery that the Emperor himself wants your full attention and knowledge focused on it. You will be debriefed once your ship hits orbit." The Hand agent relayed.

"Understood, I just need to wrap up a few things here first," Talos replied while typing notes into a data pad that he had on him.

"Fine, but be quick about it!," the agent snapped rudely at the archaeologist before ending the transmission.

"Very rude," Talos mumbled quietly to himself. He hated having to answerer calls from the Hand they tended to look down on those not they deemed unworthy. He would have to talk to Nox personally about that agent.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading tell me what you though and anyway I can improve.**


End file.
